


Interject, call me on my shit.

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Hux hates Christmas. Especially Gingerbread





	

**Author's Note:**

> (All my Kylux ends up College AU)

**Day 15 - Gingerbread**

Hux hates Christmas, especially when Ben is waving a gingerbread man in his face. He knows it’s coming. He can see it from a mile off.

“Hux looks it’s you!”

“Fuck off Ben.”

Ben is in hysterics, laughing in his face. Phasma walks up to join them at their table in the canteen.

“Oh look Hux, you have a twin” Phasma says it so dryly, it sends Ben further into hysterics.

“Right. Fuck you two, I’m off”

Phasma blows him a kiss and a wink as he storms up and out of the canteen. Ben bites the gingerbread man’s head off with vigor. Hux just grumbles under his breath.

“I hate fucking Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is paraphrased from Alanis Morissette's The Couch  
> The full line is - "you say his interjecting was him just calling me on my shit?" which I feel is appropriate for Hux/Kylo.


End file.
